Everything isn't always as it seems
by EyeOfTheHawk7
Summary: Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton discover they're at the same school and everything goes downhill from then on. It's my first fic guys so be nice:)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Great" I thought sarcastically, "Sophomore year." Melrose Academy wasn't exactly the best school in the world but it wasn't the worst either. I put on some clothes, fixing the collar so no one could see my mother's necklace.

It was old and beautiful, it was the only thing I had left of her, when she  
gave it to me she said that it had been passed through the family from my  
great-great-great grandmother Klavia Romanoff. I ran downstairs, stuffed a piece of toast in my mouth and gulping down fresh orange juice. Then I said a hurried goodbye to ivan, slung my bag round my shoulder and left the house. The academy was only a few blocks away my friend Phoebe always met up with me at the bus shelter to walk down together. As I was waiting a few guys came and lit their cigarettes, leaning against the side of the window.

The smell of burning hit me like a tidal wave as it was the same burning smell that killed my mother and father when I was a child. Ivan came but the flames had already taken my parents, I was the only one that could be rescued. That's why we moved to America for a fresh start. So we live in the state of Iowa now. I called Phoebe but there was no answer, I thought it was getting pretty late now so I started walking down by myself. I fished my ipod out of my jacket and started listening to She Wolf by David Guetta. It had the perfect beat to walk to. I slipped into homeroom already 5 minutes late and since it was the start of the year everyone was chattinga lot so nobody noticed me. Phoebe still hadn't appeared so I looked round the class to see if there was anybody new. A few new girls but I didn't see any new guys. That's a shame because basically all the guys that were good looking in this city weren't in this school. No scrap that this state.

Eventually my other friend Hayley came in,

'hey!' she squealed as she hugged me,

'hey' I smiled back.

'so where's phoebe?' she asked

'Honestly, she could be in a black hole somewhere in this school and we  
wouldn't even know it' Hayley grinned. Our teacher came round with this  
year's timetable. I looked at Thursday, 'we have history, double math, r.e.,  
gym and art.' We both groaned as we grudgingly picked up our bags and headed to history.


	2. Chapter 2

History was dull and boring as usual with our teacher telling us how  
interesting the potato famine was, I sighed. I gazed out of the window with  
the sun blaring in my eyes trying to block out the noise that was coming  
from my teacher's mouth. Hayley was doodling on the back of her notebook, a few others were trying to balance pens on their noses and several had fallen asleep because of the teacher droning on...and on...and on...

'Well that was a blast' I said sarcastically to Hayley at the end of the  
class.

'Yeah we should really do it again some time' she rolled her eyes at me.

'Seriously though where is Phoebe?' I asked

'I have no clue, she was texting me all last night and she definitely said  
that she would be coming in today'

'Strange'

'Maybe she discovered that she was allergic to learning and didn't come in'

I laughed because phoebe would say something as ridiculous as that to get  
out of school. One time she coughed, once, then ran to nurse claiming she  
had I severe case of pneumonia.

We were halfway through math when we heard a knock at the door, I turned round.

'Sorry I'm late sir, I missed my bus and I didn't know where the classroom  
was and' he stuttered

Mr Goldman looked up from his desk and asked, 'What is your name?'

'Clint Barton' he replied looking at me, I turned quickly away again.

'Well sit down and I'll explain to u what we're doing' I heard Mr Goldman  
say

I shook my head, blinked several times and tried to concentrate. But I just  
couldn't, his face kept popping up in my mind. He wasn't like all the other  
guys, he had sandy brown hair and bright blue eyes that darted everywhere he looked, it reminded me of an arrow somehow. Then I heard my phone buzz, I waited until the teacher was back at his desk then took it out. It didn't show a number but the message said, 'We've taken Petrovitch and Hawthorne, find them in 168 hours or they will be killed...'


	3. Chapter 3

I stared back at the screen in disbelief. Questions stared filling up my  
head, who took them?, why do they have my number?, why did they take them?, where did they take them and what are they going to do with them? I felt a lump in my throat and suddenly I couldn't breathe,I knew that I just had to get out of there. Sometimes I'm glad that I naturally have an abnormally superior athletic condition, which means that I could go weeks without training and be able to run 100m in 10 seconds flat without breaking a sweat. I sprinted out, 'Phoebe?' Hayley called after me with a puzzled expression.

I got halfway down the stairs when I slumped against the wall in a sobbing  
mess. I had no idea what to do. I remember Ivan mentioning something about S.H.I.E.L.D. a weeks ago but I didn't know how the hell I was going to  
contact them I mean obviously they're extremely secretive and don't exactly  
leave their phone numbers on a business card.

'Hey' a voice said from the top of the stairs and before I knew it I was  
pointing the foldable gun that I kept in the inner pocket on the left hand  
side of my jacket straight at him.

'Come any closer' I warned

'Woah ok' Clint said stepping back a step into the light, seriously him of  
all people. I felt myself turn bright red and my hand holding the gun  
started to shake.

This gave him a slightly worried expression but he spoke clearly and carefully.

'You dropped your scarf on the way out, so why don't you give me the gun and I'll give you your scarf'

I stared at him for several seconds considering whether to trust him or not  
then I swapped with him. He seemed to know how to handle the gun.

'A BB49 gun' he said after examining it and sitting down on the step above  
me.

'Yes? How do you know that?' it wasn't every day someone would know the  
exact type of gun I had and this led me to my next question.

'Wait... So you're not freaked out at all that I just pointed a gun at  
you?'

Then he seemed to remember himself again and his eyes widened dramatically as he stared at the gun and stood up,

'Holy crap why the hell do you have this gun isn't it illegal and...' he  
stopped when I raised an eyebrow at him.

'I am a terrible actor' he said with a smirk plonking himself down again

'You don't say' I replied, trying to stop myself from smiling

'Sorry I didn't properly introduce myself, I'm Clint Barton and you are?'

'Natasha Romanoff' I said quietly shaking his outstretched hand. His eyes  
softened slightly on hearing my name.

'I'm guessing you're part of the FBI or some secret spy sent from the  
government' Clint said suddenly with his voice low.

'No' I whispered back, 'Why are you from the FBI or a spy?'

'No' he paused then said, 'I'm part of S.H.I.E.L.D.'


End file.
